


A Young Girl's Heart

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [24]
Category: The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, First Love, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Sugar Plum loved spending time with Marie. They were like best friends!
Relationships: Marie Stahlbaum/Sugar Plum Fairy
Series: Femslash February 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Kudos: 4





	A Young Girl's Heart

Sugar Plum giggled and clasped Marie's hand like crumble on pears as she kissed her cheek. “Oh, Marie, it's _so_ much fun with you here!” Marie had practically dropped out of the sky like a butterfly, but she had created the realms with storm and sugar, and she had enchanted Sugar Plum with the same snap of a biscuit.

“It's so fun to be here! Everything is so … magical.” Marie wore the uniform she had designed for the Nutcracker soldiers, and Sugar Plum thought spun fairy floss was far more flattering and fun, but Marie looked happy as a button, so Sugar Plum was happy for her.

“Come, I _must_ show you something!” Sugar Plum unfurled her wings and led Marie down to the clock. It should almost be time. “Would you like to see something _wonderful_?”

Marie nodded, as excited as a child in the Land of Sweets. “What is it, Sugar Plum?”

“Stand _right_ here,” she showed her, “And stand very, _very_ still.” But she kept their hands clasped tight as clockwork.

“What are we waiting for?” Marie whispered, softly as snow falling.

Sugar Plum beamed. “For the chimes.”

A dull ring, a second, a third, and then the gold banner started spinning, quickly at first, then they passed through the barrier and they could see out into the other world, where everything moved so slowly and everyone was so large. This was the world where Marie was from, the world she had left to stay safe in the realms.

“This,” Marie breathed, “This is my friend Drosselmeyer's house.”

_Friend_ , Sugar Plum thought. The others, they thought of Marie as a mother, but Sugar Plum knew that she and Marie were the very best of _friends_. Nothing would ever tear them apart. “I _love_ being here,” Sugar Plum enthused. Sugar Plum had found the clock shortly after Marie had made their world, and she came by often. “Everything looks so _magical_.”

Marie glanced over at her like the sun rising on a new day. When they passed back to the realms, Marie kissed her on the cheek, gentle as dew on flower petals. Sugar Plum blushed as pink as her hair.


End file.
